Meu Harry
by Marck Evans
Summary: Drabbles que formam contam parte da história de Severus e Harry slash escritas apr ao festdrabbles do PSF
1. Natal

_O fest-drabbles do potter-slash-fics acabou :(_

_Essa série são as últimas que eu escrevi par ao festival. Espero que gostem._

**Natal**

Era véspera de Natal e Severus estava escondido numa caverna, preparando a segunda dose da poção que Pomfrey precisava para curar a garota Weasley.

Seu contato na Ordem era o único que sabia quem estava preparando as poções, mas Severus não o esperava hoje. A menina estava bem, por hora, e essa dose só ficaria pronta no dia seguinte.

Mexeu a poção três vezes para a direita e abaixou o fogo.

Já estava conformado em passar a noite sozinho, quando ouviu o ruído da aparatação.

Não sorriu ao constatar quem havia chegado, mas sentiu um calor bom no peito.

-Harry.


	2. Nove de Janeiro

**Nove de Janeiro**

O homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes se atrapalhou um pouco para pagar a entrada do cinema.

Procurou o jovem loiro, de cabelos anelados e sentou-se ao lado dele, segundos antes da sessão começar.

Sentiu a cabeça do parceiro apoiar-se no seu ombro, e sussurrou rapidamente a localização da próxima horcrux.

Conseguira. Por um minuto se permitiu relaxar.

Mas mesmo sob o efeito da poção polissuco, Severus sentiu a Marca Negra arder, e se preparou para ir embora.

Seu companheiro não protestou, apenas apertou sua mão:

-Feliz aniversário, Severus.

Entre eles não havia necessidade de recomendações supérfluas.

-Obrigado, Harry.


	3. Pouco Antes do Verão

**Pouco Antes do Verão**

O preço fora alto, mas a última horcrux estava destruída. Na pior batalha entre os Comensais e a Ordem muitos tinham se ferido, ou morrido.

Severus não lutara. O Lorde havia mantido uma guarda de seus mais leais servos ao seu redor no esconderijo.

Depois houvera a habitual seção de torturas e recriminações aos Comensais que, na opinião do Lorde, haviam falhado.

Só agora, Severus conseguira se afastar e vir esperar noticias, escondido nas sombras da Casa dos Gritos.

Lutava para manter o medo longe da mente quando seu parceiro finalmente chegou e atirou-se em seus braços.

Respirou aliviado:

-Harry.


	4. Ao Nascer do Sol

**Ao Nascer do Sol**

-Tive medo que Voldemort te envolvesse no combate. – A voz de Harry soava cansada. – Medo de ter de lutar contra você.

Severus enfiou as mãos entre os cabelos eternamente revoltos.

-Você está bem?

Harry tentou sorrir.

Havia marcas de sangue no rosto do garoto, e a sombra da batalha ainda estava em seus olhos.

Severus beijou-o.

Ter Harry de volta, são e salvo, era um milagre. Implorou aos deuses que esse milagre continuasse acontecendo.

-Severus.

Nunca havia imaginado que ouvir seu nome nos lábios desse garoto lhe trouxesse tanto calor à alma. Abraçou-o com força e chamou de volta:

-Harry.


	5. Antes do Combate

**Antes do Combate**

Severus mal acreditava que estava de volta a Grimmauld Place.

Apenas o sorriso e o convite implícito nos olhos do parceiro fizeram-no deixar as memórias de lado e seguir Harry em direção à cama de dossel, deixando uma trilha de roupas pelo caminho.

Abandonou os medos e preocupações à medida que, juntos, fechavam as cortinas desbotadas, deixando o resto do mundo do lado de fora.

Puxou o amante para seus braços e beijou-o. Amanhã eles invadiriam a base do Lorde das Trevas e a luta seria até o fim. Mas, hoje, a noite era deles.

Sussurrou:

-Vem para mim, Harry.


	6. É Tão Frio Aqui

**É Tão Frio Aqui.**

A neve caia sobre Azkaban. Mesmo sem os dementadores a prisão era um lugar terrível.

Nos poucos meses que estava ali, Severus definhara. Raro era o dia em que seus carcereiros não se "esqueciam" de uma ou mais refeição do assassino de Dumbledore. Alguns ferimentos da última batalha tinham se curado sozinhos, outros ainda o incomodavam.

Mas o pior era a falta de notícias sobre seu amante. No inicio ele exigira, depois suplicara, mas ninguém lhe dizia nada.

Na tarde que a porta da cela foi aberta de supetão, Severus reconheceu o vulto pelo qual ansiara naqueles meses todos:

-Harry!


	7. Você é Meu Verão

**Você é meu verão**

Severus estava nu, de bruços na enorme cama de casal, com Harry massageando suas costas.

Eles tinham sobrevivido à guerra!

Harry sobrevivera ao último feitiço do Lorde e longo ao tempo inconsciente. Severus sobrevivera ao cárcere e à incerteza.

Juntos tinham sobrevivido às intrigas políticas, à fama, ao amor e ódio do povo bruxo. Sobreviveram ao preconceito e às muitas diferenças entre eles.

Receber um sonoro tapa no traseiro fez Severus virar-se, surpreso.

O brilho de diversão nos olhos verdes era quase irresistível. Quase.

Severus controlou o sorriso, e ainda mantendo a pose, ele mais rosnou do que falou:

-Harry...


	8. Mais um Natal

**Mais um Natal**

Era véspera de Natal. Severus e Harry acompanhavam Minerva e Sibila até a lareira.

Para desgosto da diretora de Hogwarts, Sibila passara a tarde insinuando que eles deveriam deixá-la consultar a bola de cristal.

Quando ficaram sozinhos, Harry pegou a xícara de Severus e olhou a borra de chá com uma expressão intrigada.

-Hummmm!!! Posso ver claramente que você vai estar completamente nu em alguns minutos.

Severus puxou Harry para junto do seu corpo:

-Excelente interpretação, mas está incompleta. Não vou ser o único a ficar nu.

Harry colou os lábios na boca do amante, fazendo-o gemer:

-Harry! Meu Harry.

_**FIM**_


End file.
